Guild of Miners and Prospectors (GoMaP)
Guild of Miners and Prospectors The guild looks to advance civilization in the galaxy through trade and harvest of resources. As quoted from the guild: Rights1 : *All guild members have the right to existence, subject to continued adherence to all responsibilities. *All guild members are under no obligation to respect the arbitrary interdiction of Sentinels as lawful and need not comply with their attempts to prevent guild operations through coercion, verbal or otherwise. *No claims of ownership, property or dominance by any race, faction or government over any celestial body need be respected by members nor should any laws imposed by such fictional constructs be deemed applicable to guild-member operations. Responsibilities2 : *All guild members pay processing duties of up to (but not less than) 50% of all profits derived during operations while under guild protection. *All guild members are required to come to the aid of any and all guild members encountered in their operational area should they be observed directly as being under threat. *All guild members personal property, including ships, hazard suits and mining equipment is the sole property of GoMaP and can be confiscated at any time should it be determined to have been used improperly. *All guild members must pay an annual due of 500,000 units in addition to all processing duties. Non-payment for more than 1 standard year shall result in general termination. *All guild members must destroy Librarians on sight. All plunder derived is duty-free. Benefits 3 : *Universal Healthcare! Should you perish during the undertaking of your guild duties, you shall be immediately reconstructed inside of your guild ship, free of charge! *Free insurance for all guild operations material and reimbursement for the destruction of said materialc1 . *Free legal representation for any and all legal actions pursued by any state, world, system or other governing body within the operational area of a guild deploymentc2 . *A complimentary astral-cake on the yearly renewal of your guildshipc3 . To sign up for voluntary indoctrination processing and subsequent evaluation, please go to: r/NMSGoMaP a1'' : All GoMaP members are governed by a strict, hierarchical framework and the word "cooperative" is meant in its truest sense, meaning you cooperate with our rules or bounty hunters will be dispatched. a2 : Given that the Universe is functionally infinite, taken in aggregate, resources are as well so the terms "sustainable" and "balanced" should be understood within that context. a3 : Unit Accounts of our top leadership. c1 : Excludes all acts of piracy, acts of self-defense, acts of carelessness, acts of wanton aggression and acts of god(s) (including (but not limited to) dead gods, fictitious gods, demigods or artificial intelligences approaching godhood), c2 : Requires submission and approval of a C7-H9 request (request for legal counsel). Takes up to 492 relativistic days. c3 : While supplies last. 1: Guild members have no express rights and should any of these items be violated, the Guild Member has no legal recourse to seek damages against GoMaP. 2: Responsibilities are defined as required actions and any member failing at them may be subject to execution. Exceptions include (but are not limited to): astro-mesmerization by telepathic alien life, insanity brought on by extreme isolation, and incapacitatation brought on by eating intoxicating/psychactive alien lifeforms. 3 : The guild makes no guarantee of timely deployment of benefits due to the vast distances involved in the probable areas of operation.''